Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ / KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! / Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou
|type = Single |album = Juice=Juice#2 -¡Una más!- |artist = Juice=Juice |released = October 26, 2016 December 2, 2016 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD, CD+DVD |length = 26:00 |label = |producer = |Chronology1 = Juice=Juice Singles Chronology |Last1 = Next is you! / Karada Dake ga Otona ni Nattan ja nai 7th Single (2016) |Next1 = Jidanda Dance / Feel! Kanjiru yo 9th Single (2017)}} Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ / KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! / Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou (Dream Road～心が躍り出してる～／KEEP ON 上昇志向！！／明日やろうはバカやろう; Dream Road ~My Heart is Dancing~ / KEEP ON Aiming for the Top!! / You're an Idiot If You Leave Something Until Tomorrow) is Juice=Juice's 8th single. It was released on October 26, 2016 in 6 editions: 3 regular and 3 limited. The first press of the limited editions came with a random trading card of 6 kinds depending on the jackets (18 in total). Tracklist CD #Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ #KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! #Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou #Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ (Instrumental) #KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! (Instrumental) #Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! (Music Video) Limited Edition C DVD #Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou (Music Video) Event V "Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~" #Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ (Miyazaki Yuka Solo Ver.) #Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ (Kanazawa Tomoko Solo Ver.) #Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ (Takagi Sayuki Solo Ver.) #Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ (Miyamoto Karin Solo Ver.) #Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ (Uemura Akari Solo Ver.) Event V "KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!!" #KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! (Miyazaki Yuka Solo Ver.) #KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! (Kanazawa Tomoko Solo Ver.) #KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! (Takagi Sayuki Solo Ver.) #KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! (Miyamoto Karin Solo Ver.) #KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! (Uemura Akari Solo Ver.) Event V "Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou" #Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou (Miyazaki Yuka Solo Ver.) #Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou (Kanazawa Tomoko Solo Ver.) #Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou (Takagi Sayuki Solo Ver.) #Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou (Miyamoto Karin Solo Ver.) #Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou (Uemura Akari Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Miyazaki Yuka *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari Single Information ;Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ *Lyrics, Composition, Sound Producer: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming: Egami Kotaro *Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki, CHINO *Dance Choreography: YOSHIKO ;KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! *Lyrics & Composition: Maeyamada Kenichi *Arrangement, Bass, Programming DM Vox: DANCE☆MAN *Brass Arrangement: Kawamatsu Hisayoshi *Guitar: JUMP MAN *Trombone, Horn Arrangement: KAWAMAN *Trumpet: TETSUMAN *Alto and Tenor Saxophone: SHIGEMAN *Keyboard: WATA-BOO *Chorus: M!ho, Taisei *Dance Choreography: YOKO ;Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou *Lyrics: Fukuda Kanon *Composition, Arrangement, Guitar, Programming: Itagaki Yusuke *Bass: Yamada Hiroyuki *Chorus: Taisei, Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin *Dance Choreography: YOKO TV Performances *2016.08.05 The Girls Live (KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!!) *2016.08.12 The Girls Live (Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~) *2016.08.19 The Girls Live (Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou) *2016.08.27 Ara Ara Kashiko (Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~) *2016.09.28 BOMBER-E I. Night *2016.11.16 FULL CHORUS (Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ / KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!!) Concert Performances ;Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Last Code→Full Squeeze!~ *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day 2016~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION FINAL at Nippon Budokan *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Go ahead SPECIAL~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2018 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ ;KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Last Code→Full Squeeze!~ *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day 2016~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION FINAL at Nippon Budokan *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Crystal Clear~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~NEXT ONE SPECIAL~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Seven Horizon~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~World Tour→J=J Day Special~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 FINAL at Nippon Budokan ~Seven Squeeze!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Go ahead~ *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2018 - Yamaki Risa, Ozeki Mai, Tsubaki Factory *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Kudo Yume *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Esperanza~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Esperanza J=J DAY SPECIAL~ *Juice=Juice LIVE 2018 at NIPPON BUDOKAN TRIANGROOOVE *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hina Fes 2019 *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 2019 SUMMER "harmony" (part of a medley) *OTODAMA SEA STUDIO 2019 supported by POCARI SWEAT J=J Summer Special ;Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Last Code→Full Squeeze!~ *Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Rainbow Parade~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Special Code→J=J Day 2016~ *Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION FINAL at Nippon Budokan *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Juice=Juice LIVE AROUND 2017 ~Seven Horizon~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Esperanza~ *Juice=Juice LIVE GEAR 2018 ~Esperanza J=J DAY SPECIAL~ *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ *Miyamoto Karin LIVE TOUR ~Karing~ - Miyamoto Karin *Juice=Juice LIVE TOUR 2020 ~NEW SENSATION~ Chart Positions Oricon Chart ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2016 |October |21 |32,242 |http://www.oricon.co.jp/rank/js/m/2016-10/p/3/ |} Total reported sales: 34,723* Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="6" align="center"| |Billboard Japan Top Single Sales | align="center" |3 (59,905) | align="center" |"【ビルボード】Hey! Say! JUMP『Fantastic Time』が276,629枚売り上げ、シングル・セールス1位" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2016-10-31. |- |Music Station CD Single Ranking | align="center" |4 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/f9f4702990cf48d/status/791973468115832832 |- |CDTV Weekly Single Ranking | align="center" |5 | align="center" |https://twitter.com/kalno/status/794943068851945472 |- |Billboard Japan Top Single Sales Year End 2016 | align="center" |89 | align="center" |"Billboard Japan Top Singles Sales Year End" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2016-12-01. |- | colspan="4" align="center"|'"Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru" only' |- |Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |6 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2016&month=11&day=7 |} Trivia *The single was announced during the last concert of the Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3→Growing!~ on July 3, 2016.Miyazaki Yuka. "幸 宮崎由加" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2016-07-04. *Former ANGERME member Fukuda Kanon wrote the lyrics for "Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou". *The music video for "Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~" was filmed at the studio GrassFactory in Kanagawa Prefecture, which was also later used as the location for Morning Musume '16's "Sexy Cat no Enzetsu" music video.https://twitter.com/Alphafree_music/status/789016032379703296 The music video for "KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!!" was filmed at the night club ELE TOKYO.https://twitter.com/Alphafree_music/status/782345419527327744 References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Event V Announcement *Lyrics: Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~, KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!!, Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou de:Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ / KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! / Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou es:Dream Road ~Kokoro ga Odoridashiteru~ / KEEP ON Joshou Shikou!! / Ashita Yarou wa Bakayarou Category:Juice=Juice Singles Category:2016 Singles Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:2016 DVDs Category:Juice=Juice DVDs Category:2016 Event Vs